Of Robins And Nerf Guns
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: When the four bat brothers decide to have a Nerf gun battle they learn some things about partnership and the fact that two of them work better together than anyone would have ever thought.


**Hiya! This is my first time in the Batman archive, and I will say right now that I _do not_ know that much about Batman. I have not read any of the comics, although I really want to! I have seen Teen Titans, Young Justice, Under The Red Hood, and Son Of Batman. And sometimes I like to read stuff on Wiki or other places on the internet. So, if I got anything wrong than I apologize.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Batman or Nerf Guns.**

* * *

It was a normal day at Wayne manor. Alfred was out shopping, Bruce was working in his study, and his sons were actually getting along...Okay, maybe it wasn't a normal day. On a normal day the four boys would be trying to kill each other while Bruce just sits there shaking his head before stopping them from _actually_ killing each other...Mostly meaning trying to pry Damian off of Tim.

Not liking the sound of his kids getting along, Bruce stands up from his desk, and decides to check up on them. But as soon as he walks out the door he's met with the sight of foam darts everywhere and screaming coming from four boys. It's then that he remembers that his study is sound proof, and the reason he had made it that way to begin with.

He walks down the stairs passing the multi colored foam darts towards the sound of his sons yelling at each other. He just hopes he doesn't have to take anyone to the hospital or the Watch Tower...again. The last time they got into a big fight, Damian had stabbed Tim's arm, and Bruce had to take him to the Watch Tower medical bay, because it would look really bad if he showed up at a hospital with Tim like that.

He was avoiding questions like: _'What happened?', 'Who did this?', 'Are you abusing your son?'._ He has heard that last way too much for his taste. But what is he supposed to answer? _'Oh my ten year old trained assassin son stabbed him because he, along with my other two superhero sons, were arguing again, and at least no one died'?_ Yeah, no. I don't think so.

Bruce expects to find them attacking each other, but finds something that calms his nerves...Well calms them a little bit. His sons shooting each other with Nerf guns, and creating forts out of the furniture. Bruce smiles as he watches them from a safe distance. He's glad they're doing this. None of them exactly got a normal childhood, and so it's good that they're doing something normal for once.

Another thing Bruce doesn't expect to see are the teams. If Bruce guessed which of his sons would team up against each other two on two, he would've guesses that it would be Dick and Tim against Jason and Damian. The first two are more rational, and would come up with a plan to take down the others. While Jason and Damian would get as many weapons as possible and just attack.

But, no, that is not the case this time. Bruce watches his sons from behind, and watches closely at the teams. It's Dick and Damian against Jason and Tim. Bruce wonders how they got paired up like this. Unless they let Damian pick, because he doesn't even try to hide the fact that Dick is his favorite brother.

Dick and Damian work wonderfully together, but after working with each other for so long it's obvious as to why they do. Watching the two of them reminds Bruce of watching security footage of him and Dick when he was still Robin.

As for Jason and Tim...Bruce is pleasantly surprised to see how well the two opposites work together. Jason who never thinks before acting and Tim who never acts without thinking. Bruce Wayne smiles as he watches his sons.

Dick knows Bruce is watching them. He _was_ trained by him after all. But he really doesn't care. He and Damian against Jason and Tim...They didn't even assign teams, but gradually made them as their game went along. He doesn't know how the teams were formed, though.

Dick knows that he and Damian work well together, and so they are together, but Jason and Tim are total opposites. But somehow they are actually winning.

They way they decided to play is that they all choose one item, and everyone has to try to take it. The person that gets all four items wins. Since they teamed up, they took their items with them, and now have two in each fort.

Dick told each of them to get a stuffed animal, and was disappointed when he had to get one of his for everyone because they didn't have any. Dick had chosen four little bears all wearing costumes. Dick got one dressed as Nightwing, Jason got one dressed as Red Hood, Tim got one dressed as Red Robin, and Damian got one dressed as Robin. His brothers gave him strange looks when he first brought them out, but just decided to just go with it.

Dick shoots his Nerf gun, and ducks behind the pillow wall once more.

Dick and Damian have a strategy. Dick uses the more powerful Nerf guns, but hides behind the wall and doesn't use them as much as Damian uses his guns, and Damian only hides when he needs to and shoots Jason and Tim's fort like crazy.

Okay, so Dick may have stolen that strategy from the other team, but he only did it because it was working for them, so maybe it would work for the oldest and youngest birds as well.

Tim can obviously see that Dick has stolen their strategy, but that's all part of the plan. Him and Jason work better together than either of them would have thought. But Jason actually _can_ listen to orders, contrary to belief, although he still goes off on his own at times.

As Jason ducks down behind their fort they both feel it wobble as Dick shoots another big dart at them.

"It's now or never, Jaybird."

"Lets do this, Babybird."

Using all the extra collected darts that have been fired at them, the two opposites jump over their fort, and start attacking their brothers.

Dick and Damian both start protecting their fort and their items. Nightwing Bear and Robin Bear were still being protected, but it doesn't take long for Jason and Tim to invade. The two middle brothers get the bears, and get them back to their own fort along with theirs.

"We won!" Jason and Tim yell smiling, and Tim starts to happy jump.

Bruce smiles as his sons finish their game, and is pleasantly surprised with the results. Perhaps he should pair Jason and Tim up for patrol sometime...He shakes his head as he watches Tim jump around the living room, but smiles at the scene nonetheless.

He takes into account that Jason has a big smile on his face as he watches his little brother's victory dance. This is the first time Bruce has seen him that happy in a while.

Dick and Damian grumble at their brothers as they sit down on the floor. Although Dick is upset, he can't help but smile at his brother's childishness. It reminds Dick of him at that age. Damian, however, isn't amused, and grabs a big Nerf gun, shooting it at his brother's bouncing head with great accuracy.

"Ow!" Tim yells as he falls to the floor.

Jason helps him up, and scowls at the youngest.

"You're just a sore loser."

"Did you expect me to give you a big hug?" Damian asks, and Jason rolls his eyes.

Bruce decides to finally come in. "Great job." he says.

"Thank you." Tim says, still smiling along with Jason who has apparently gotten over his rage at his youngest brother.

"You're not mad at me for bringing guns into the house?" Jason asks warily.

" _Toy_ guns." Tim clarifies in hopes that his brother won't get in too much trouble.

"I'll allow it this time, but this time only. And only because this is probably the most normal thing any of you have ever done." Bruce says as the four boys all nod their heads. None of them have had very normal lives, but they wouldn't change anything about them.

"But next time at least do it at Dick or Jason's apartment." Bruce says. He looks at the two middle birds, "You two make a great team. And so do you two, but we already knew that one. But Jason and Tim? I didn't know you two would work so well together."

"I was just as surprises as you are." Jason replies slinging as arm around his partner's shoulders.

"Jason's actually not that bad to work with. You know, once you get used to him."

"Well since you four work so well together in your pairs, I have an assignment for you." Bruce says.

"What is it?" Dick asks.

"Clean up the mess you made with your game."

Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian all look around, and smile sheepishly as their father exits the room.

"I bet Grayson and I can clean faster than you two can!"

"You're on!"

* * *

 **Alrighty, well there's that. I really wanted to write just a fluffy brother story with the four of them, because there are never too many of those. And me and my siblings _love_ having Nerf Gun battles. So, this story was born.**

 **I personally really like pairing Dick with Damian and Jason with Tim. Not sure why it appeals to me, but I just really like it. (:**

 **So with the part of Tim's happy dance reminding Dick of a younger version of himself I kinda got from Young Justice. Well, the first season of Young Justice when Dick was still Robin. It just seemed like something he would've done.**

 **So, yeah, not much else to say, so...**

 **Toodles**


End file.
